La persona que era Hillwood
by majoazocar
Summary: "antes me gustabas muchísimo" pensé "pero ahora no recuerdo por qué". Y ahora estas tu, intentando hacer todo lo que antes yo ya había intentado, hace 7 años.
1. Una calle de Manhattan

**Los personajes no son mios, solo los que yo agregue a la historia (:**

**Hey Arnold! © Craig Bartlett**

* * *

_**Una calle de Manhattan**_

Hoy es un magnifico día de principios de invierno. Me había levantado un poco más tarde de lo habitual, todo indicaba que aun no me adaptaba al cambio de horario nuevamente, pero vaya que no era nada fácil 9 horas de diferencia.

Salí de la habitación en la que dormía temporalmente, en este pequeño pero cómodo apartamento. El suelo estaba helado pero mi terquedad me impedía calzarme y seguí mi rumbo hasta la cocina por un poco de café. La mañana esta fría y mis ojos se sentían tan pesados. No escuchaba ningún ruido, lo que me confirmaba que me encontraba sola en el lugar, cosa que ya era costumbre.

La nota sobre el gran mesón había despertado mi interés. Ya sabía yo de donde provenía debido a su habitualidad.

_"Querida Helga, tuve que irme temprano, tengo una reunión importante, te veo luego cuando vengas, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Puedes quedarte a descansar ya que hemos trabajado duro últimamente. Besos. Lila"_

Ella siempre tan desagradablemente amable. ¿Acaso no sabía que era un teléfono celular?

Deje la nota a un lado, tome mi café y unas donas que estaban en el refrigerador y me dirigí al sillón a echarme un rato.

Todo se oía tan silencioso ahí adentro que molestaba, así que encendí la radio por lo menos.

Y si, aunque resulte increíble, si. Si estaba viviendo con Lila, pero como ya lo había dicho era algo temporal. Y anqué suene bastante extraño, nos la llevábamos bien, podía sobrellevar toda esa perfección y amabilidad, y tampoco era que me costara sobrellevarlo. Mi estadía ahí no era nada personal, aunque desde los 15 años habíamos empezado a ser más cercanas, pero la verdadera razón era nuestro trabajo.

Yo, con mucho orgullo, podía decir que era una escritora reconocida desde hace ya varios años. Había estudiado en una de las mejores universidades de Paris. Oh Paris, mí querido Paris. Era ahí donde realmente vivía, nada más y nada menos.

Y la interrogante sigue pendiente: ¿Cómo había terminado viviendo, repito, temporalmente con Lila en New York? pues esa era la mejor y orgullosa parte de la historia.

Hace unos meses Lila me contacto, ella estaba trabajando en el prestigioso Majestic Theater en Broadway, quería e iba a hacer una presentación de uno de mis libros. Yo acepte algo dudosa aclaro, y aquí estoy, después de una larga espera para tantas negociaciones y permisos. Arduos meses de trabajo y trabajo, coreografías, vocalización, actuación y sin contar el dineral que nos ha tocado gastar en publicidad, aunque digo humildemente que no era tan necesario, sin embargo teníamos una buena base monetaria con que sostenernos. Realmente se esperaba mucho de este acto, ya que mi libro era…digamos, algo esperado para el público.

Mis libros… para mí eran fragmentos de memorias extraídas. Eran especiales porque solo podían ser escritos de sollozos pasados, oraciones enterradas, emociones perdidas y sentimiento que perdieron el color al paso de los años. Mis libros son escritos para Arnold. Pero después de haber pasado toda mi niñez dedicándole tantas hojas ¿qué era lo curioso? Pues de él solo me quedaba un nombre, un nombre que sabia escribir pero no recordaba el porqué.

Desde hace algunos años él había pasado a ser una persona más entre la multitud, una multitud que abatía con fuerza y que había apagado sus tantos murmullos con el tiempo dejando dibujada solo una línea recta.

Podía culpar a la costumbre de los años pero jamás logre escribir otra cosa que no fuera de él. Por eso mismo, podía decir que no le tenía mucho aprecio a mis libros, como había dicho, eran memorias extraídas. Cuando los recuerdos se trasformaban en palabras sentía que se quedaban en la hoja, y jamás volverían a salir. Tal vez, cuando haya olvidado cómo escribir su nombre, mis manos ya no sabrán que escribir, pero para eso aun faltaba y no quería pensar en un **«pronto»**.

No habían cambiado muchas cosas con el tiempo, como que Pheobe y el cabeza de cepillo seguían juntos, y ella y yo continuábamos siendo las mejores amigas, aun en la distancia, y ahora que estoy aquí nos veíamos casi todo los días. Ella era una Neurocirujana. Cuando salía del trabajo pasábamos un rato las tres juntas.

A Geraldo… bueno, desde que llegue había tenido muy pocas veces de haberlo visto y eso si que era una buena noticia. Trabajaba como guardaespaldas de grandes empresarios.

Me gustaba molestar a Pheobe sobre el día que me regalaría un sobrino y como me reía cuando se ruborizaba. Ya teníamos 26 años y desde los 13 estaban saliendo, ya era hora ser madrina de alguna boda ¿no?

Por mi parte admito que si había cambiado un poco, o eso decían los demás. Podía admitir que era más autosuficiente, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto serlo.

_"Estas tan diferente, Helga…"_ Esa eran las palabras de Pheobe, a veces tenía que aguantarme sus sermones de cómo me había hecho más cerrada con ella. Yo no consideraba que era diferente, no con ella. Es solo que… no era necesario decir algunas cosas en ocasiones.

Seguramente esa era la misma razón por las cuales mis relaciones habían sido un completo caos. La vieja Helga enamorada y llena de ilusiones ridículas había sido encerrada en esos libros tan famosos, eso era una de las cosas que si sabía de mí, porque me seguía sintiendo relativamente igual, aunque los demás dijeran lo contrario.

Después que Arnold se fuera me había tocado enfrentar el mundo completamente sola, Pheobe se había ido a New York y Lila no era el apoyo que necesitaba, entonces solo quedaba yo, esa abertura en mi corazón y el miserable mundo en el que me había tocado nacer.

* * *

Iba camino hacia el salón de ensayo, ahí posiblemente encontraría a Lila.

Al llegar me di cuenta que ella no estaba ahí pero no solo eso, había notado que estaban ensayando una obra, una que no era la nuestra.

_- Disculpe Srta., es un ensayo privado, no debería estar aquí.-_ se me acerco un joven obstruyéndome la vista.

Retrocedí unos pasos sin responder al joven y a lo lejos vi a Lila pasar por unos pasillos acompañada de otras personas.

_-¡Lila! –_ la llame, necesitaba que me explicara todo lo que ocurría.

_-Oh, Helga –_ se detuvo para hablar conmigo_- se me había olvidado informarte algo, había desocupado el mes antes de la presentación, ya que la necesitaban para otras obras y porque pensé que sería muy injusto para todos mantenerlos ocupados en la época de Navidad. Discúlpame no haberte informado de eso desde un principio, parece que lo había pasado por alto._ – dijo ella con esos gestos de arrepentimiento que matarían a cualquier corazón, menos el mío, que era tan inmune.

-_ O sea… ¿Un mes? ¡¿Estás loca, mujer?! Para ese tiempo a ellos ya se les habrá olvidado todo, y tendríamos que perder más tiempo y el teatro no nos dejara perder tiempo, ¿acaso no pensaste en esa posibilidad? –_ me estaba molestando un poco, su inocencia podía sacarme de quicio en algunos casos.

_-Lo sé Helga, relájate un poco por favor.-_ me dijo dulcemente.

_-No me digas que me relaje, sabes que detesto que me digan que me relaje._- eso me ponía más molesta aun, sin importar el hecho de la obra.- _dime entonces ¿Cómo haremos?_

_- Todo saldrá bien, Helga. Solo tomemos esto como "pequeñas vacaciones".-_ me sonrió.

_-Como quieras…_ -me estaba exasperando así que decidí dejar el tema a un lado y listo.

Después de algunos arreglos y informes, salimos del lugar, y como todo viernes por la noche nos encontraríamos con Pheobe y saldríamos a tomar un té o lo primero que se nos ocurra.

* * *

**«Cecile. Escrita por Geraldine Pataki»**

Esos eran uno de los tantos anuncios que leía en las calles.

Qué curioso, tanto que detestaba mi segundo nombre y ahora lo usaba para identificarme como la escritora que era. Ese era uno de mis mejores libros, la maravillosa historia de la Cecile farsante que se atrevía a tantas estupideces por amor.

_- Helga, ¿te encuentras bien?_-pregunto Lila quien me traía de mis pensamientos.

Ella estaba sentada frente a mí junto con Pheobe. Esta era una de las mejores cafeterías de la zona. A las 3 nos gustaban mucho los tés que vendían en el lugar, sin mencionar el ambiente y la vista de aquellas enormes ventanas.

_-¿Sigues preocupado por lo de la Obra?_ – Pheobe se acomodaba los lentes.

_- No, ya da igual… -_ en cierta parte si me preocupaba un poco aun.

_- Te estaba preguntando sobre tus planes para víspera de navidad ¿tienes algunos planes?_

_- La verdad no, no tengo planes. No puedo volver a Paris hasta no presentar la obra. Si no hay problema me quedare contigo aquí en New York.-_ Sorbí mi té.

_- Oh Helga, no estaré en New York. Viajare._-ella estaba muy apenada.

_- Ahm ¿en serio?_- observe a Pheobe - _¿Qué me dices tú, Pheps? ¿Aceptarías a una inquilina como yo?_ – le sonreí.

_- Sabes que no tengo problemas y que la idea me encanta, pero… ya había decidido con Gerald tomar algunas vacaciones y viajar. –_El remordimiento le pesaba, era muy notable.

Suspire. Ya me estaba entrando un poco de estrés.

Apoye mi cabeza a una de mis manos bajando la mirada.

_- Pero puedes venir con nosotras, Helga. No hay ningún problema. –_propuso enseguida a mi reacción.

_- Y ¿A dónde irán? –_subí mi mirada. Ellas se quedaron calladas.

_- bueno, ambas… -_Pheobe dudo unos segundos antes de continuar._- ambas regresaremos a Hillwood._

_- ¿¡Que!? –_ Exclame mientras me acomodaba nuevamente a la silla.

-_ Si, Helga. Sé que no te agrada mucho la idea, pero es Navidad, y ambas queremos visitar a nuestras familias. –_me intentaba convencer Lila.

- _No. Vayan uds si quieren, no hay problema. Pero yo no volveré. Dije que jamás volvería a Hillwood y no soy persona que no cumpla sus palabras. –_ me cruce de brazos. Estaba más que decidida.

-_ Vamos, Helga. Es tiempo de compartir en familia. ¿Desde cuándo no ves a tus padres?_

-_ ¿Eso qué importa? No volveré. Además, ellos me han ido a visitar, eso es suficiente._

_- No queremos dejarte aquí sola._- rogo Lila.

-_ Nunca me ha molestado la soledad.-_ baje un poco el tono de mi voz, que ya empezaba a oírse altanero y voltee la vista a la ventana.

- _Suficiente. Puedes dejar de esconderte, como una niña asustada, del pasado.-_ Dijo Pheobe cansada de la disputa. La observe, ella me miraba por encima de sus lentes. Eran de esas miradas de ella que había visto muy pocas veces en mi vida.

_- No estoy huyendo de nada. –_ me defendí enseguida. Mire a Pheobe con firmeza.

_- Entonces ¿a que le temes?_ –insistió.

-_ Ja, ¿soy persona de temerle a algo? _– mi sarcasmo era tan notable, nada fuera de lo normal.

_- Disculpa, no debía hacer la pregunta equivocada.-_ ¿Pheobe siendo sarcástica? ¿Qué mundo paralelo era este? _ - Dime, Helga ¿A quién le temes?_ – Hizo énfasis en el pronombre.

Yo quise responderle a la misma velocidad que le había respondido antes pero… no pude. Estaba segura de que se equivocaba… ¿estaba tan segura en realidad?

Y sin que yo lo hubiese pensado, mientras mi mirada estaba sobre la mesa, las palabras salieron de mi boca: _no lo sé._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, esta algo largo .-. no crei que fuera a salir tanto pero buej... _

_Como tengo pensado hacer cap + imagen en devianart me costara un poco subir, asi que el proximo cap tal vez sea para el Sabado (: _

_Pasense por devianart para que vean la imagen de este primer capitulo n_n el link esta en mi perfil. Besos. _

**_God bless you! _**


	2. Recuerdos sobre el asfalto

**Hola criaturitas del Señor! **

Subo hoy sábado como había dicho (:

Quiero aclararles algunas cosas:** Primero**: se que Helga está pensando mucho, pero es que quiero ubicarlos bien en la historia u_u y lo que le paso, espero no les aburra :l

**Segundo:** se que algunos creerán que es algo _"Gay"_ pero mi fic tiene música, o sea canciones n_n y la razón es porque mi fic fue inspirado en todas las canciones que van a ir pasando, a medida que las escuchaba creaba la historia. Les pido que busquen la canción y preferiblemente la traducción porque lo que importa de las canciones es la letra y muuuucho D:

Bueno, pásense por la imagen del cap, es aquí: art/La-perosona-que-era-Hillwood-Segundo-capitulo- 363976460?q=gallery%3Amajoazocar&qo=0

**Los quiero, besos. **

* * *

**Los personajes no son mios, solo los que yo agregue a la historia (:**

**Hey Arnold! © Craig Bartlett**

* * *

**Recuerdos sobre el asfalto.**

¿En qué momento me había vuelto tan persuasible? Ya podrán imaginar donde me encontraba.

Estaba en camino a Hillwood, en carretera. Podía haberme ido en avión o algo más fácil, pero mientras más tiempo tardara en llegar era mejor.

El sol estaba en su mejor punto y la brisa era fresca, nada de lo que no pudiese disfrutar. Me gustaba ir en auto, de no ser así no tendría uno.

Todo podía mantenerse muy tranquilo, si no fuera por la pregunta de Phoebe. _"¿A quién le temes?"_ retumbaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez. No, Helga G. Pataki no le tenía miedo a nadie, definitivamente no, pero… no quería volver a esos días tormentosos, esos días que viví en Hillwood, donde todo lo bueno era opacado por lo malo. Nada prevalecía en ese pueblo, eso me lo había enseñado mis infortunios, ni el más fuerte amor, ni el más intenso odio, todo se lo llevaba.

Y solo quedaba demostrar que podía enfrentar cualquier situación, no solo a ellas sino a mí también.

Como recordaba el día que me había marchado. Recién había cumplido los 20 años. Había convencido a mis padres de irme lejos y gracias al apoyo de Olga, había elegido Paris, mi gran sueño.

En el transcurso del tiempo tenia la dicha de recibir sus visitas, por supuesto que tampoco eran muy duraderas pero peor era no verlos nunca.

La relación con mis padres no había cambiado mucho. Bob seguía olvidando mi nombre y a mi seguía molestándome. Miriam seguía casi igual de despreocupada y desatenta aunque desde hace unos años había moderado su problema con el alcoholismo y eso era una buena noticia. Con Olga… bueno, desde que mis padres la habían bajado de su gloria cuando decidió ser una artista era menos insoportable. La situación había hecho que nos uniéramos mas como hermanas, pero tampoco mucho, no exageremos. Actualmente estaba casada con un tipejo que conoció en un teatro, por suerte este no era un impostor, su nombre era Steve, era un buen tipo.

* * *

Me detuve en una gasolinera, llene el tanque y baje por un poco de suministros. Ya me había dado hambre.

Tome una bolsa y la llene de varias cosas, entre ellas un delicioso pudin de tapioca que me llamaba a gritos.

Ya esta atardeciendo, así que subí rápido al auto y seguí.

No podía dejar de recordar la primera vez que viaje. Fue hace muchos años, cuando escape de casa para ver a Arnold, después de que a los 10 decidiera irse a San Lorenzo. Y vaya que había sido una completa estupidez.

_"Por favor, ve a casa"_ palabras de Arnold que podía recordar. Era una de las veces en las que más había hecho que mi corazón se agrietara, aunque fuera por mi bien, y aun podía recordar esa primera vez… y también la ultima.

* * *

_~Flashback_

Ya no había nada que rescatar, no había forma de curarlo, de repararlo. La opresión dolía, dolía mucho.

Él había hecho todo para herirme, y todo había funcionado. Mis maletas ya estaban listas, listas para irme y no volver.

Créeme. Si me hubieses pedido me hubiese quedado. Si aunque sea hubieses tenido que mentirme diciendo que me fuera, que no te importaba, yo me hubiese quedado, porque conozco tus mentiras y tus verdades. Pero… no ocurrió ninguna de las dos.

Hace pocos días cumplí 20 años, hace pocos días deje de esperarte.

_You should've been there,_

_Should've burst through the door,_

_With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,_

_And it would've felt like,_

_A million little shining stars had just aligned,_

_And I would've been so happy._

_Christmas lights glisten,_

_I've got my eye on the door,_

_Just waiting for you to walk in,_

_But the time is ticking,_

_People ask me how I've been_

_As I comb back through my memory,_

_How you said you'd be here,_

_You said you'd be here._

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_As I'm looking around the room,_

_But there's one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

_And the hours pass by,_

_Now I just wanna be alone,_

_But your close friends always seem to know_

_When there's something really wrong,_

_So they follow me down the hall,_

_And there in the bathroom,_

_I try not to fall apart,_

_And the sinking feeling starts,_

_As I say hopelessly,_

_"He said he'd be here."_

¿Cómo pudiste haberte ido ese día? ¿Cómo pudiste deshacerte de tantas cosas? Nunca creí que pudieras haberme dejado ahí sola, sobre esa cama, con mis cabellos revueltos éntre las sabanas. Todos podían fallarme, todos podían ignorarme e incluso odiarme, lo esperaba de todos menos de ti. Tu ausencia retumba en las paredes de mi corazón. Todos quieren preguntarme sobre ti pero nadie se atreve.

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_And asking me about you,_

_But there was one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

_What do you say_

_When tears are streaming down your face_

_In front of everyone you know?_

_And what do you do when the one_

_Who means the most to you_

_Is the one who didn't show?_

_You should've been here._

_And I would've been so happy._

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all standing around me singing_

_"Happy birthday to you",_

_But there was one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

_Ooh, I knew._

_Ooh,_

_You called me later,_

_And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"_

_And I said, "I'm sorry too,"_

_And that was the moment I knew._

Pero no fue así. Nunca llamaste, nunca recibí algunas de tus cartas. Y justo ahí había acabado todo.

_~Fin del flashback_

* * *

_-¡Hermanita bebe!_ –y este era el agobiador tono de voz de Olga. No duro segundos cuando me abrazo al llagar a casa.

_-¿Podías, por favor, dejar de llamarme así? Ya te he dicho que no soy una bebe.-_replique mientras ella continuaba abrazándome.

_- Oh, mi querida hermanita, que alegría que estés aquí con nosotros otra vez.-_ me soltó y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas negras que salían de sus ojos por el maquillaje.

_- Helga, no sabía que vendrías a pasar estas navidades con nosotros.-_ Dijo Miriam abrazándome.

_- Yo tampoco mama, créeme._

_-Ahora si estamos completos los Patakis.-_ apareció Bob desde la sala y nos abrazo a las tres. Vaya que era raro.- _ bueno, niña, sube las cosas y vamos a comer. La cena ya esta lista._

_- Oh, hermanita, la casa esta tan vacía sin ti.-_ tomo mis manos.

_- Pues, no se emociones señores –_ libere mi mano de las suyas _– solo dormiré acá por hoy, mañana mismo busco un apartamento para quedarme el tiempo que tenga que estar aquí_.- tome mis maletas.

_- ¿Por qué esa decisión? Este es tu hogar, hermanita.-_ dijo preocupada, yo me limite a responder.

_- Haz lo que quieras Olga, pero vamos a comer ya. Miriam, sírvenos.-_ él se fue de una vez por todas y yo ignoré su habitual equivocación con respecto a mi nombre.

_- Allá voy, cariño.-_ mamá iba a avanzar pero antes de irse se dio vuelta y me abrazo._- nos alegra que hayas vuelto._- sonrió y se fue.

No puedo negar que eso me alegro un poco.

_-Steve, sirve de algo y ayúdame a subir todo esto.-_ dije de manera amistosa al otro huésped que veía la escena desde lejos.

_-¿Helga Pataki pidiendo ayuda? ¿Desde cuándo ocurren estos milagros tan repentinamente?-_ bromeó.

_- Desde que me di cuenta que no tengo cuatro brazos para cargarlas todas._

* * *

Estaba donde comenzó todo, en mi habitación. Seguía igual de rosada, y solo tenía la cama. Tal y como la había dejado: vacía.

Todo indicaba que nadie había entrado mientras no había estado. Justo aquí nació mi poesía, nacieron mis versos, nacieron mis libros y creció un inmenso amor. Justo aquí había amado y había creado mis más extraños monólogos. Justo aquí cayeron lágrimas y justo aquí desahogue mi corazón.

Puse mis cosas sobre la cama. Cerré la puerta. Con algo de temor fui hacia el closet. Tome las puertas y lo abrí de par en par. Había cajas, solo cajas de cosas sin importancia, pero no era eso lo que buscaba.

Comencé a sacarlas una a una, hasta llegar al fondo.

Ahí estaban… ahí seguían. Mis viejos cuadernos llenos de poesía, mis cartas, mis fotografías, los restos de mis más locas esculturas y mi viejo relicario. Toda mi vieja yo, todo el inicio de amor por Arnold y todo el final.

Esta era la gran parte que no pude llevarme a Paris, era la que más me pesaba y era la razón por la que yo, Helga G. Pataki, no podía estar en esta casa.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_La cancion es** "The moment i knew - Taylor Swift "** {la amoooo}_

_No se cuando subire el proximo cap en realidad, en tres dias espero (: pero como toca entre semana me costara por las clases .-._

_Mil Gracias por sus comentarios o como le dicen por aca "reviews" asi que les mando besos: __**letifiesta, diana carolina, Myriamj yNamida koe :D**_

_**God bless u!**_


	3. El gran escape

Hola queridos lectores c:

Lamento tardarme dos dias mas de lo que habia dicho, es que tuve muchas interrupciones al transcribir el capitulo :l espero les guste :D

* * *

**Los personajes no son mios, solo los que yo agregue a la historia (:**

**Hey Arnold! © Craig Bartlett**

* * *

**El gran escape**

Se abrieron pesados mis ojos por la luz que caía por mi ventana. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, me estire y luego volví a acurrucarme entre las sabanas. Y solo segundos después caí en cuenta que estaba en mi viaja habitación.

No, no había sido un mal sueño. Yo de verdad estaba aquí. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir de esa cama por un largo rato, que importaba si mi tiempo se iba asolo observando el techo. ¿Qué horas serán? ¿Ya habrán pasado el desayuno? ¿Se acordaran de que estoy aquí? Ja, lo más probable es que si, y si en tal caso se les olvidara Olga se los recordaría a cada segundo.

Era tan extraño volver. Mis padres eran los mismos, Olga era la misma, hasta Steve era el mismo y yo-

Un grito agudo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Yo di un pequeño salto de susto. ¿Había sido un grito? Si, y vino de abajo.

Quite enseguida las sabanas sobre mi y descalza fui tras la puerta. Baje rápido las escaleras. Creí que en cualquier momento resbalaría, pero no fue así.

_- ¿Qué ocurre? –_ pregunte llegando a donde todos estaban. Aun tenía el corazón en la garganta. Veía a Miriam alejarse del abrazo que le estaba regalando a Olga y enseguida supe que no era ninguna emergencia, cosa que me molesto.

_- ¡Hermanita, te tengo una noticia!_ –enseguida se acerco a mí. Yo no estaba para sorpresas en ese molesto, mi cara lo aclaraba perfectamente.-_ ¡Serás tía!_ –algunas lagrimas negras salían de sus ojos y Steve la abrazo.

_- Oh, en-enhorabuena-_ vaya que había sido una sorpresa, mi estado de ánimo ahora era confuso._- es decir, ya era hora Olga, pensé que nunca me ibas a dar un sobrino._- tome más seguridad e ironice mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

_- Olga, ¿cuentos meses tienes ya?_ – pregunto mi emocionada madre.

_- Un mes, mamá.-_ su sonrisa parecía no desaparecer.

_- ¡Al fin! Un descendiente digno de mi imperio de localizadores. No puedo esperar a que nazca._ –Vaya que se veía feliz el hombre. Rodeo a Miriam con su brazo.

_- Cariño ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes?_

-_ Ay mamá, es que quería que fuera una sorpresa para el día de acción de gracias. Pero la emoción no me permitió llegar hasta allá._

-_ F-felicitaciones._- dije entre dientes. Estaba contenta, pero me contaba demostrarlo.

_- Gracias, Helga. Estamos muy felices.-_Dijo Steve.

_- La gran familia Pataki se extiende. ¡Mi primer nieto, que alegría!-_ anunciaba Bob a los cuatro vientos- _Espero no tarde tanto en darme nietos, niña._-me miro y yo enseguida fruncí mi ceño.

_- Papá, para eso es necesario que primero se casé_ –agrego Olga-_ lo cual veo un poco difícil viniendo de parte de Helga.-_ expreso de manera amistosa. Todos reinan, menos yo.

Si, su comentario me había ofendido. Pero ellos no lo notaban o no lo querían notar.

- _Ha-ha…_-reí sarcásticamente. Sin esperar algún comentario salí de la sala dirigiéndome otra vez a mi cuarto.

¿Era tan difícil creer que yo pueda tener una familia?... Si, si lo era, en realidad. Y al paso en el que iba estaba lejos de conseguirlo. ¿Qué hago pensando estas estupideces? Solo quiero terminar con todo esto y volver a mi hermosa Paris.

Entre dando un portazo a mi habitación al cerrar la puerta, y acto seguido: me recosté sobre la pared. La ventana estaba abierta. Las cortinas bailaban en el viento y el ruido de las hojas de esos libros viejos pasándose llamó mi atención. Mi coraje se disfrazo de curiosidad. Camine despacio hacia esos libros, quitando un poco las cajas que estaban alrededor. Tome uno de ellos en mi mano. Estaba un poco insegura pero continúe. Pase algunas páginas tratando de ubicarme un poco en la fecha en la que los había escrito.

_«Si tan solo la luz de bendición de esa esplendorosa luna no se hubiese apagado, si el tiempo hubiese dejado de correr, cubriéndonos a ambos con su manto. Oh, dicha que vivimos del placer que despertamos. Oh, realidad que apuñalo una vez más mi corazón…»_

Si, si recordaba este día. Fue la última vez que lo vi… que vi a Arnold.

_«Expusiste a mi corazón a el peor de los sufrimientos y mi alma al ridículo frente a la imaginación de los más inteligentes. Arnold, ni mis lagrimas se quedaron conmigo, ni el sollozo, ni el resoplido. Eras mi aire y eras mas, eras…»_

Levante la vista. No quería seguir leyendo eso. Hace varios años que había dejado de buscar la razón de su partida.

_Flashback~_

Las frías gotas bajaban por mi cabello suelto, hasta encontrarse con las puntas y caer al vacío. Yo temblaba de frio mientras ese ridículo vestido color rosa hacia más peso.

- _Si me resfrió será tun culpa, Arnold-o._-dije mientras abrazaba mi propio cuerpo.-_ Ya sabía yo que esa tonta fiesta cóctel de Ronda acabaría en desastre. ¡Es que era muy obvio! Tanta vanidad no podía caber en alguien y que rodo le saliera tan bien. Jejeje…_-reí maliciosamente mientras temblaba. El solo hecho de recordar su cara al empezar a llover me causaba satisfacción.

_- ¿Y aun te quedan las energías para burlarte? Eres increíble, Helga.-_dijo el sonriendo, con esas sonrisas que eran letales para mí. Su tono era cansado, el aun tenía esperanzas de que yo cambiara algún día.- _Espérame, no tardo. Buscare unas toallas.-_ y desapareció de mi vista por las escaleras.

Estaba en su casa. Este fue nuestro más cercano escondite para refugiarnos de esa tormenta. Todo era silencioso adentro, solo se escuchaban las gotas caer con fuerza en el pavimento de afuera, en el techo y en toda superficie. También se escuchaban algunos truenos, pero estos eran relativamente tranquilos.

-_ ¿Cuándo me dijiste que volvían tus padres?_ –pregunte en voz alta, para que pudiera escucharme donde fiera que estuviera.

_- No te lo dije, porque no tengo idea._ -dijo en mi misma tonalidad._- Tú sabes cómo es todo allá en San Lorenzo. Puede que regresen en unas semanas, unos meses…. –_bajo las escaleras y su voz era más baja.-_ o años._

_- ¿Has pensado volver a dejar esta casa como una de huéspedes? Así no estarás solo aquí._ –recibí mi toalla. Yo seguía en la sala, para evitar mojar todo.

_- No, la verdad no. Esa fue idea de mis abuelos, y al no estar ellos no sería lo mismo. No creo poder encargarme solo de esas cosas. Además… ¿Cómo puedo sentirme solo si estoy contigo?_ –las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon un poco, mostrando una dulce sonrisa. Yo sentí un leve ardor en mis mejillas.- _gracias por preocuparte, Helga._

_- Y-y ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba preocupada? No te creas tanto zopenco._ –Me cruce de brazos y voltee mi rostro.

_- Como tú digas, Helga.-_ él aun mantenía su sonrisa. Y fue hasta la cocina.

Me quite las zapatillas y las deje a un lado. Como odiaba el rose de mi ropa helada en mi piel casi seca. Fui hasta los cuadros de las paredes, mientras secaba mis brazos y mis hombros.

Me encantaban esos cuadros de Arnold pequeño junto con sus encantadores abuelos. Sabia cuanto él los extrañaba, y yo también lo hacía.

Mis manos se tensaron junto con todo mi cuerpo al sentir una respiración en mi cuello, sin esperar prepare mi puño pero segundos después recordé donde y con quien estaba. Suspire y volví a relajarme.

-_ ¿Quieres morir?_ - Amenacé. Volví mi vista hacia los cuadros y enseguida escuche como carcajeo.- _Créeme, tienes mucho valor al respirar detrás de mi sabiendo lo que ha sufrido Brainy por hacerlo._

_- Solo te vi de espaldas y quise saber que lo motivaba a él a recibir tantos golpes._ –su aliento aun seguía chocando en mi nuca.

-_ Cuando lo descubras me avisas._

- _Ya lo descubrí… -_guarde silencio para que prosiguiera_.- tú nuca, tus hombros, el desliz de tu espalda… te ves tan delicada desde este ángulo._

-_ Ja, que gracioso.-_ Estaba ruborizada, pero trataba de que no lo tonara.

-_ Lo que él no sabe es que… no es la única forma de verte de esa manera._

- _Ahm ¿sí? ¿Cuál otra? Para no hacerla más._

_- Cuando me besas, cuando posas tu mano en mi rostro y la entrelazas en mi cabello, cuando me abrazas, cuando me dices lo que sientes, cuand-_

- _Y-ya entendí.-_Que vergüenza, que vergüenza sentía. Su respiración caliente sobre mi frio cuerpo me ocasionaba escalofríos.

_- Helga, eres la mujer más hermosa qu-_

- _No, no mientas.-_ lo interrumpí enseguida. Yo no me consideraba una mujer hermosa, porque no lo era. A veces Arnold me hacía sentir así, pero no significara que lo fuera.

_- No miento, Helga._-dijo con firmeza.

¿Cómo decirle mentiroso a Arnold? él que siempre golpeaba justo en el alma con esa infinita veracidad que expedía de su ser. Ese coraje con el que pronunciaba sus palabras me hacían dudar en algunos momentos una realidad que era más presente de lo que yo pensaba. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que llegue a pensar que él lo escucharía en algún momento. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podía hacerme actuar como una idiota? Como detestaba eso de Arnold, esa forma de descomponerme por completo y armarme como él le apetecía.

Su caliente mano se puso sobre mi nuca, haciendo a un lado mis cabellos mojados y colocándolo delante de uno de mis hombros. Su respiración se sentía más cerca de mi cuello. El roce de sus dedos que bajaba por mi espalda hizo que me estremeciera y luego llego hacia donde quería llegar: el cierre de mi vestido.

-_ ¿Sabes lo que haces?-_pregunte cabizbaja aun.

_- No._

_- Ok…_

_Fin del Flashback~_

Las sensaciones que conocí esa noche eran inexplicables. Eran sensaciones que solo podían ocurrir con Arnold. No por el hecho de que se tratara de sexo, era algo más, era algo mucho más allá. Jamás había sentido que lo amaba tanto, y jamás lo volví a sentir.

Jamás supe que había hecho mal, solo sabía que desde ese día todo iba en descenso.

_Flashback~_

Mis ojos no tenían fuerzas para abrirse, pero la luz del sol me iluminaba completamente. Sentía mi dorso desnudo. El aroma de él estaba por todos lados.

Estire mi mano buscando su cuerpo junto a el mío pero no lo encontré. La extrañeza me obligo a abrir mis ojos. Observe alrededor y me di cuenta lo sola que estaba en esa habitación.

_- ¿Arnold?_ –no escuché respuesta.

Cubrí mi desnudo torso con las sabanas, y mi cabello el resto que la sabana no cubría. Intente salir de la cama, cuando vi la nota que estaba sobre la mesita junta la cama _«Perdón»_.

_Fin del Flashback~_

_«…Jadeante y sin aliento quedo mi cuerpo vacio. Me acostumbraste a darle la espalda al mundo que te puso frente a mí, y ahora, frio y egoísta, nuevamente actúa. Fuimos una utopía efímera en la boca de nuestros anhelos y en el desdén de nuestros sentimientos. Y yo, segada por la dicha, seguí apostando, apostando algo que sabía de ante mano que tendría su fin.»_

Suficiente.

Deje caer el cuaderno a un lado. Deje los cuadernos y me recosté nuevamente sobre mi cama.

Ja, ya son siete años.

* * *

_- Mis cálculos fueron correctos, sabía que no tardarías en venir.-_me recibió Phoebe en la puerta de su casa. Yo entre colocando mi chaleco rojo sobre el perchero.

_- Descansaba mi trasero. No quiero volver a usar un auto por mucho tiempo.-_ ella rió.

_- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Helga.-_ Ambas fuimos a la sala.

-_ Supongo que ya sabes lo de Olga, ¿no?_ –dije sin mucho interés mientras me echaba en el sofá.

-_ Oh si, Helga. Lila me llamo esta tarde. Es realmente una maravilla. Estoy sorprendida a que Olga hubiera tomado ese gran paso, aunque siendo honesta; no creí que fuera a tardar tanto. –_ ella se dirigió a la cocina y lentamente mi cabeza se iba hundiendo bajo mis hombros en ese sofá.

_- ¿Puedes creer que mi familia piense que es difícil que yo tenga una familia, Phoeps?_-aun seguía indignada._- bueno… no es que yo piense que sea fácil; pero que otras personas lo noten es algo patético ¿no crees?_

_- No creo que sea para nada difícil, solo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona indicada.-_ ella volvía con una taza entre sus manos.- _Ten, toma este té. Te relajara. Estas algo tensa, debe ser por el viaje._ –lo coloco en la mesita y yo me senté como era debido.

_- Gracias, Phoeps._ -lo tome un sorbo.-_ Tu lo dices porque has vivido junto a Gerald-o toda la vida, ya es como un chicle._

-_ No te compliques, Helga._-ella miro mis ropas y me sonrió.-_ Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía con esas camisas de cuadro, creí que ya no te gustaban._

_- No, es solo que mi equipaje no quiso abrir y tuve que registrar mi ropa vieja. Esta fue una de las que más me quedo. Ya sabes, tengo cosas nuevas que antes no tenía._-le sonreí y volví a sorber un poco del té.- _solo espera que vuelva y mi equipaje conocerá a los cinco vengadores._- amenacé.

-_ Otra vez el nombre de tus puños._ Hace mucho que no los escuchaba.

-_ Hace mucho que no los había necesitado._

- _Cariño ¿Con quién estas-?-_interrumpió el cabeza de cepillo. Enseguida se detuvo al verme.

_- Un gusto verte, Gerald-o._ –Le sonreí sin ganas y este no respondió mis saludos; pero sin embargo seguía con su vista sobre mí. - _¿Qué rayos te pasa?_- yo fruncí el ceño.

-_ ¿Cariño?_

_ - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ – me pregunto y yo me cruce de brazos.

_- Phoebe me invito ¿algún problema?_-fruncí mas mi ceño.

_- No, no me refiero a aquí. A aquí, ¡a Hillwood!_-corrigió enseguida.

-_¿Qué ocurre, cariño? Te dije que Helga volvería con nosotros a Hillwood ¿no lo recuerdas?_

- _No, la verdad no._

_ - ¿Acaso es tu pueblo? ¿No puedo volver?_ –refuté.

_- …permiso.-_ Sin esperar nada, salió de casa apurado.

Phoebe y yo no entendíamos nada de la situación, y yo no dejaba de estar molesta ¿había algo de malo que yo volviese?

_Continuara..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado (:

Nose cuando subire el proximo capitulo D: tal vez el sabado, el domingo o el lunes, pero aun nose bien, es que en mi pais estamos en votaciones presidenciales y depende de lo quien gane pasaran muchas cosas n_n* asi que tal vez no tenga el tiempo o no sea mi prioridad estos dias escribir, pero subire cap :D

Pasen por la imagen del capitulo. Es esta: art/La-perosona-que-era-Hillwood-Tercer-capitulo-3 65022505?ga_submit_new=10%253A1365726034

**God bless you **


	4. La acción de parpadear

Hola criaturitas del Señor (:

Lamento tardarme en subir este cap, aqui las cosas no estan muy bien s: pero buej, aqui igual estoy cumpliendo :D espero les guste, el cap es corto como todo los demas xddd

Besos ;D

Revisen en la pag de Deviantart el dibujo de este cap :33

Ya saben, es:**_ .com _**

* * *

**Los personajes no son mios, solo los que yo agregue a la historia (:**

**Hey Arnold! © Craig Bartlett**

* * *

**La acción de parpadear**

- _¿Es aquí?_- le pregunte a mi amiga asiática mientras el auto se detenía.

-_ Si, justo aquí._

Phoeps, como buena amiga que era, había buscado un buen apartamento para mí.

Bajamos las maletas y unas cajas. No tenía tantas cosas que traer, mi plan era relajarme el tiempo que estuviera aquí por lo que no arme mi maleta con mucha ropa importante. Antes de salir de casa había ocultado nuevamente en el armario las cajas y los viejos libros, aunque algunos de esos cuadernos los había traído conmigo. El lugar tenía un tema algo antiguo y de ancianos, así que Phoebe y yo nos encargamos un poco de que su aspecto fuera, aunque sea, un poco más moderno.

Fuimos a comprar algunas cosas con que poder adornar el lugar, nada muy llamativo ni tampoco muy opaco, simplemente algo que a mí me gustara. Saque de las cajas algunas cosas que había traído de mi casa también.

- _Helga… ¿ese reproductor de música no es de Olga?_- me pregunto mientras yo lo colocaba en la sala frente al sofá.

- _Sí, pero ella no lo extrañara. Bueno, eso espero, jejeje._- reí malvadamente entre dientes.

- _¿No crees que se molestara contigo_?

- _Oh, me encantaría ver eso._

Ella rio tapándose un poco._- Me sorprendes Helga, ¿desde cuándo no te veía así? Parece que venir a Hillwood te está haciendo bien._- se sentó en el sofá.

- _¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy una persona sorpréndete.-_ ignore un poco la conversación, no quería volver a caer en el tema de _"mi vieja yo"._

- _Ya debo irme._- observo su reloj de muñeca.-_ Mis padres me han invitado a almorzar. Aun tengo que avisarle a Gerald. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?_- se levanto.

- _¿He ir a un aburrido almuerzo de comida que de seguro no podre digerir? No gracias, me quedare aquí terminado todo esto. Tampoco quiero hacer de tu almuerzo un Ring de boxeo con el cabeza de cepillo, así que agradece que no voy._- me senté sobre el sofá colocando mis brazos en el cabezal para ver a mi querida amiga acercarse a la puerta.

- _Bueno, te llamare mas tarde. Sayonara_.-Me regalo una sonrisa y salió de la casa.

Mirando todo el lugar entendí que aun tenía cosas que hacer. Sin contar que tenía que buscar mi auto en casa. Bueno, eso contaría como ejercicio.

Todo era tan silencioso que molestaba. Me levante del sofá y prendí la radio y un poco después abrí las cortinas para que entrara más luz.

Mis famosos libros sobre una repisa, bien colocados por fecha de impresión. En las demás, mis libros favoritos leídos, hermosas novelas y poesía, estas serian la atracción principal de la sala.

Bueno, todo estaba quedando muy bien.

_You said it in a simple way,_

La radio empezó a sonar una canción que yo conocía bastante bien.

_4 am, the second day,_

_How strange that I don't know you at all._

_Stumbled through the long goodbye,_

_One last kiss, then catch your flight,_

_Right when I was just about to fall_

_I told myself don't get attached,_

_But in my mind I play it back,_

_Spinning faster than the plane that took you..._

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back... be here._

_Come back... be here._

_I guess you're in New York today,_

_I don't wanna need you this way,_

_Come back... be here._

_Come back... be here._

_The delicate beginning rush,_

_The feeling you can know so much,_

_Without knowing anything at all._

_And now that I can put this down,_

_If I had known what I'd known now,_

_I never would have played so nonchalance._

_Taxi cabs and busy streets,_

_That never bring you back to me,_

_I can't help but wish you took me with you_

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back... be here._

_Come back... be here._

_I guess you're in London today,_

_I don't wanna need you this way,_

_Come back... be here._

_Come back... be here._

Era una de las canciones que mas escuche en mi primer año en Paris.

Cuantas veces quise cambiarle los lugares. Qué tontería. Aun seguía siendo una hermosa canción pero ahora no sentía el peso que tenía antes al escucharla. Increíble las veces que me torture escuchándola, escuchándola para nada.

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way,_

_This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

_New York... be here._

_But you're in London and I break down,_

_Cause it's not fair that you're not around._

_This is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back... be here._

_Come back... be here._

_I guess you're in New York today,_

_And I don't wanna need you this way,_

_Come back... be here._

_Come back... be here._

_I don't wanna miss you like this._

_Come back... be here._

_Come back... be here._

La canción termino juntos con mi momento de recuerdos.

Helga, deja de perder tiempo y termina lo que estás haciendo.

* * *

- _Si, Lila. Estoy bien, deja de atormentarte._

_- ¿Segura, Helga? Es que me preocupa que tu sola te hayas encargado del apartamento._

_- Parece que no me conoces, pero ya olvídalo. Paso y punto. _

_- Bueno, mas tarde iré para allá, tengo planificada una reunión de acción de gracias y me gustaría que tu y Phoebe me ayudaran, será muy emocionante._

_- Ja, no cuentes conmigo para eso, querida. Sabes que las fiesta y yo no nos llevamos bien._

_- Pero esta será especial, Helga._

_- Claro…_-ironice sin ánimos y ella lo noto.

_- Oh, Helga, debo irme. Recuerda que pasare por allá mas tarde. Nos vemos._

_- Ok._-dije sin más palabras y colgué el teléfono.

¿Una cena de acción de gracias? Oh sí, que emoción. Que emocionante pensar que pasaría el día con mis padres y una espantosa combinación de Olga y Lila, sin contar la encantadora presencia de Gerald.

Tenía tantas ganas de recostarme un rato pero no podía, dentro de unos minutos empezaría a atardecer y debía ir a buscar mi auto. Saque las llaves de mi bolso y las puse en uno de los bolsillos traseros y me encamine hasta el lugar.

El viento chocaba contra mi rostro, este era frio y tenía un fresco aroma que le hacía justicia a la época. Y es que todo te recordaba a la fecha; como el clima, que era poco probable que nevera esta época pero si haría mucho frio, el aroma de pinturas de las casas y la obvia ola de consumismo que nos carcomía. Todo se sentía como Hillwood, como Hillwood en épocas navideñas.

_"Qué horror, ¡era cierto! Lucia como la vieja Helga."_ Pensé al verme en el reflejo de una tienda. Estas camisas de cuadros sí que tenían siglos. Era increíble creer que aun entraba en ellas.

La tarde pintaba un vivo naranja en el cielo. Yo seguía por la acera caminando relajadamente bajo la inmensa sombra que me ofrecían las casas. Me sentía relajada. El caminar me estaba ayudando a tomarle un poco de cariño a mi pueblo natal.

Tal vez no es tan malo el estar acá.

Guarde mis manos en los bolsillos traseros, levante mi viste y cerré mis ojos.

Sentía el frio viento en mi rostro y mi cabello ser libre en él mientras bailaba a su compás.

Si las cosas seguían marchando así, yo podía-

El sonido de un auto frenar con brusquedad me hizo dar un muy leve brinco.

Voltee enseguida.

_"¡Que susto!"_ por suerte no parecía ser nada grave. Era solo un idiota que casi se para el semáforo y choca con otro auto.

No tardo el sujeto del el otro auto bajar si ventanilla. Mejor me voy antes de que comience el espectáculo.

Escuche la puerta del conductor idiota abrirse, y me di vuelta para irme. Solo era un par de perdedores.

- _ ¡Helga!_- El paso que intente dar quedo en seco al escuchar esa voz. _Es voz…_

Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, y este giro enseguida para encontrarse con esa voz que conocía.

No, esto no podía estar pasando. Esto debía ser un error, una mala jugada. Quede inmóvil.

Como rogaba haber salido una hora antes o una después, para no encontrarme con aquel al que hace unos segundos había llamado idiota por haberse pasado el alto.

Mis ojos parpadearon una vez mas y mi corazón dio un vuelco para darse cuenta que no era una fantasía. Esta era la realidad, una realidad que me avisaba que estaba justo frente a esos ojos verdes de nuevo, frente a él.

De mi boca no podían salir grandes palabras, solo un insignificante hilo de voz._- A-arnold…_

_Continuara..._

* * *

La cancion se llama **_"come back... be here"_** de _**Taylor Swift**_ xd busquenla en español para que sepan de que trata, por favor c:

Me voy, el proximo cap lo subo el viernes c: besos.

_**God bless you**_


	5. La persona que era Hillwood

**Hola criaturitas del Señor ;D**

Se que dije que subiria el viernes pero soy rebelde asi que subo hoy :33

Disculpen los errores que he tenido antes y más los de ahora porque me da pereza releer el cap xd

aqui les dejo el link del cap: art/La-persona-que-era-Hillwood-Quinto-capitulo-36 6447405?ga_submit_new=10%253A1366321056

espero les guste (:

* * *

**Los personajes no son mios, solo los que yo agregue a la historia (:**

**Hey Arnold! © Craig Bartlett**

* * *

**La persona que era Hillwood**

_Long handwritten note, deep in your pocket_

**{Una larga nota escrita a mano, metida en tu bolsillo}**

_Words, how little they mean, when you're a little too late_

**{Las palabras significan muy poco, cuando ya es tarde}**

_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_

**{Me pare junto a las vías, con tu foto en un medallón}**

_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and lonely will wait_

**{Las chicas buenas serán optimistas y seguirán esperando mucho tiempo}**

_We had a beautiful magic love affair_

**{Tuvimos un hermoso y mágico amor}**

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

**{Que triste, hermoso y trágico amor}**

_In dreams, I meet you in long conversation_

**{En sueños, nos encontramos en una larga conversación}**

_We both wake in lonely beds, and different cities_

**{Y ambos despertamos solos, y en diferentes ciudades}**

_And time is taking its sweet time erasing you_

**{Y el tiempo, se toma su dulce tiempo en borrarte}**

_And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me_

**{Y tienes tus demonios, y cariño, todos se ven como yo}**

_We had a beautiful magic love affair_

**{Tuvimos un hermoso y mágico amor}**

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

**{Que triste, hermoso y trágico amor}**

_Distance, tire me, break down, fighting_

**{Distancia, corre el tiempo, fracasos, peleas}**

_Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

**{Silencio, el tren se está descarrilando}**

_Kiss me, try to fix it, would you just try to listen_

**{Bésame. Trata de arreglarlo. ¡Trata de escucharme!}**

_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get it back_

**{Cuelga. Ríndete. Por la vida de ambos ya no volveremos a estar juntos}**

_A beautiful magic love affair_

**{Un hermoso, magico amor}**

_What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful_

**{Que triste, hermoso y trágico, hermoso y mágico, hermoso…}**

_What we had, a beautiful magic love affair_

**{Que triste, hermoso y magico amor}**

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

**{Que triste, hermoso y trágico amor}**

_We had a beautiful magic love affair_

**{Que triste, hermoso y magico amor}**

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

**{Que triste, hermoso y trágico amor}**

* * *

- _¿Me estas tratando de decir, que si pronunciara la letra R como si me costara se oiría mejor? –_ preguntaba mi dulce acompañante.

_- Así es, Gabriela. _

- _En pocas palabras: hablar como ebria.-_ reí con sus palabras. Ella se rindió y sigue mirando por la ventana.

-_ Si ni quieres, simplemente no lo hagas. Aun no entiendo porque es tan importante para ti._- ella no respondió.

Mi vista seguía en el camino, y mis manos al volante. Era increíble creer que otra vez estaba pasando por estas calles, me sentía tan extraño pero por primera vez en mi vida sentía que estaba bien hacerlo.

_-Este lugar parece muy cómodo. Me gusta._- su voz se oía tan emocionada.- _¿Por qué no habíamos venido antes, Arnold?- _sentí su mirada sobre mí, sus intensos ojos café esperando una respuesta. "_Buena pregunta…"_

-_No en sentía preparado aun._

_-¿Preparado? ¿Para qué?- _yo la mire un segundo, que era lo que me permitía hacer, le sonreí y volví mi vista al frente_. _

Ella emitió un sonido de queja.- _¿Algún día me contaras sobre ti?_

_-Sabes mucho de mí. _

_-Pero no todo.-_ella se volvió a acomodar en el asiento.-_Eres Arnold Shortman un muy importante arqueólogo. Casi el príncipe de San Lorenzo. Has mantenido una muy importante sociedad antigua con tus padres, que son los Ojos verdes y cuidando uno de sus mayores tesoros y has dado más por San Lorenzo que nadie, volviéndolo uno de las tierras más valiosas en sus propios recursos naturales, has hecho tanto y sin recibir nada a cambio. Además de que eres encantadoramente amable con todos y…-_respiro profundo ya que por hablar tan rápido le faltaba el aire-…_eres casi perfecto.-_se rindió.

_-Creo que has exagerado mucho.- _la pena no me dejaba reír como quería_. _

_-Sé lo que todos saben. Y lo que todos saben no es ni la mitad de lo que realmente eres. Quisiera que me contaras más de lo que los demás no sabe, por ejemplo… -_guardo silencio para pensar-…_ ¡Hillwood! _

_-¿Hillwood?_

_-Sí, quiero que me hables de Hillwood. ¿Por qué no habíamos venido antes? ¿en que no te sentías preparado? ¿Qué es Hillwood para ti?_

Yo guarde silencio analizando sus preguntas. A ella le gustaba mucho hablar, como verán. Y no era que me molestara, para nada. Ella era una buena chica_._

_-Para mí es…una persona. _

_-¿Hillwood una persona?_

_-Sí, eso dije. _

_-O sea, ¿Qué tiene vida propia?-_ carcajeé.

_-No, en realidad no…_

_-Me estas enredado al propósito, no me engañas.-_ella era divertida cuando se comportaba como una niña.

Si, Hillwood era una persona, o mejor dicho…para mí una persona era Hillwood. Y desde hace tiempo sentía que ambos me pertenecías, me pertenecían tanto que sentía que no podía hablar de ellos. Eran todo lo que me quedaban de lo que verdaderamente era yo. Pero el tiempo había pasado y ahora yo me encontraba paseando por las calles que temí pasar hace un tiempo. Dejando todo en el pasado, era tiempo de hablar un poco mas de Hillwood.

-_Mira _–le señale antes de cruzar_.- esa es la PS 118_. _Ahí estudie cuando era pequeño, casi podría decirse que estaba intacta._- mi piel se erizo un poco al volver a verla y recordar tantas cosas ahí. Ella volteo a la ventada a verla, estaba encantada.

-_¡Cuéntame mas! _

_-Viví muy buenas historias, junto con Gerald…_

_-¿Con el que hablas seguido?_

_ -Sí, ese mismo. Siempre hemos sido mejores amigos. Hace muchos años, nos toco a ambos salvar el vecindario. Fue una verdadera aventura. Apenas teníamos 9 años. Pero teníamos algo que los adultos no parecían tener._

_-¿Qué era?_

_-Convicción. Es bastante increíble, ni yo aun puedo entender como pudimos hacerlo. Las posibilidades fueron tan pocas, pero fuimos esos pequeños números de minoría. _

_-Debió ser una verdadera aventura. _

_-Créeme, lo fue. _

_-¿Y dices que solo uds dos?_

_-Si…_

_-¡Cuéntame más! _

_-Bueno, si no me gritas lo hare. _–reí y ella también_- este es el campo Gerald. Aquí jugábamos Baseball. Estamos también Harold, Stinky, Sid, Nadine, aveces Lila-_

_-Ahm… ¿la chica con la que has estado hablando últimamente?-_su tono era algo serio.

-_Sí, ella. No sabes en los problemas que nos metimos en ese campo. Eran geniales esos días. Espero que los puedas conocer en la cena de Acción de gracias que te mencione._

_-Y tu amiga Lila ¿estará ahí?_

_-Sí, ella fue quien lo planifico. Espero que puedan estar todos, aunque lo dudo. Tal vez ya estén casados y/o tengan hijos…_

_-Estoy ansioso por conocerlos. Me gusta como hablas de tu infancia. No le encuentro nada malo a este lugar. -_siguió mirando encantada por la ventana_. _

_-Yo tampoco_.-dije sin más_. _

Guardamos unos pequeños segundo de silencio mientras ella se deleitaba con el lugar y yo recordaba unas cuantas cosas.

_-Ya tenemos el resto del equipaje y ya te di un pequeño paseo turístico. Creo que ya podemos ir a casa. _

_-Que bueno, ya me estaba dando-_

Y todo se volvió silencioso. No podía escuchar nada, ni mis propios pensamientos.

Todo se había vuelto como una película, en cámara lenta. Mis ojos no podía quitar la mirada de mi ventana, de esa figura que caminaba al contrario de donde yo me dirigía. Sus cabellos más largos de los que jamás imaginé, de ese amarillo intenso que le robaba el protagonismo al sol. Su rostro relajado, caminaba con los ojos cerrados, usando esa camisa de cuadros… ¡era ella, era la misma de hace 7 años! Solo que su cuerpo ahora era el de una mujer, una mujer verdaderamente hermosa. Sin dudas era ella… ¡era Helga!

-_¡Arnold, cuidado!-_la voz de Gabriela me hizo salir enseguida de mi trance. Mire al frente y al verme tan cerca de aquel auto pise enseguida el freno. Casi me pasaba el alto. Mi corazones taba demasiado acelerado al igual que mi respiración. Yo estaba sudando, pero no sabía por cuál de las dos razones exactamente.- _Arnold, ¿Qué sucede? Arnold ¿estás bien?_

_¿Q-que era lo que había paso? ¿Qué era lo que vi? _

Enseguida busque el retrovisor, necesitaba ver por ahí. ¡Si, era ella!

Sin esperar un movimiento, un sonido, alguna señal, abrí la puerta del auto. No, ella no podía irse.

_-¡Helga!_- vamos, voltea. Voltea y dime que eres tú a quien llamo.

Sus cabellos bailaron de una manera hermosa al voltearse con aquella brusquedad. Ella me oyó, ella reconoció mi voz.

Y fue justo ahí cuando volví a ver aquella viva llama azul que salía de su mirada, su intensa y matadora mirada, una mirada que solo podía pertenecer a una persona y esa persona era Helga.

Sus labios se movieron, no pude escucharlos pero los conocía, podía leerlos sin ningún problema.-_Arnold…-_esa fue su declaración. Otra vez mi nombre en su boca, otra vez el suyo en la mía. Otra vez frente a ella, frente a_ la persona que era Hilwood. _

_Continuara..._

* * *

La cancion es **_"Taylor Swift - sad beautiful tragic" _**si, otra de ella, pero es que la amo xd pero tranquilos, calmaos, esta creo que es una de las ultimas xd

Bueno, nos leemos pronto, subire el lunes espero n_n

**GRACIAS** por sus comentarios :'D de verdad estoy muy contenta n_n

si, este cap fue corto, pero creo que este sera el ultimo corto. Tratare de hacerlos mas largos, aunque la pereza no me lo permita xd

_**God bless you!**_


	6. Evidente burbuja

_**Hola mis criaturitas del señor.**_

Tengo mucho que decirles, pero mis excusas sobre la tardanza del capítulo se las dejo de ultimo ._.

Primero que nada quiero decirles algo y espero me disculpen, se me olvido avisarle que las líneas que separan los párrafos en algunos momentos también separan los narradores y hasta el tiempo, pensé que era obvio pero vi que muchos se confundieron en el capitulo anterior y me preguntaban "pero de que me perdí? quien narra?" jeje, así que aquí aclaro. Este cap es un muy buen ejemplo de lo que hablo n_n

Bueno, considero que el cap es largo, es una disculpa por demorar.

Esta es la imagen de este cap:

art/La-persona-que-era-Hillwood-Sexto-capitulo-368 866397?q=gallery%3Amajoazocar&qo=1 despues sabran el porqué C;

* * *

**Los personajes no son mios, solo los que yo agregue a la historia (:**

**Hey Arnold! © Craig Bartlett**

* * *

**Evidente burbuja**

Esto… ¿esto está pasando en realidad?

Nuevamente esos ojos verdes estaban sobre los míos. ¿Es enserio? No, esto era en definitiva una mala broma.

Dio unos pasos hacia mí.

Si, era él. Parecía todo un hombre, su cuerpo era diferente a como lo recordaba, seguía siendo más alto que yo y por lo visto cambio su peinado, pero era él, sus mismos ojos, esa particular manera de mirar con tanta dulzura que solo pertenecían a él, parecía igual de noble que siempre, igual de gentil.

Ninguno nos atrevíamos de a decir ninguna palabra.

¿Q-que se supone que estoy esperando? Por favor Helga, vete de una vez de ahí.

La joven de cabellos oscuros salió del auto y distrajo mi vista, ella se acerco al otro conductor para resolver la situación. Unos segundos después este sujeto se había marchado y lentamente se acercaba hasta nosotros. Yo volví a fijar mi vista sobre Arnold y ahí seguía, mirándole solo a mí.

-Arnold, ¿Qué ocurre? –ella pregunto con una voz delicada.

Helga, deja de perder tiempo y lárgate de ahí de una buena vez.

-Ehm...-no podía articular palabras, pero ¿Qué palabras se supone que eran las que articularia?- fue un placer. Permiso. -¿fue un placer? ¿Qué se supone que había sido un placer? Intente regalar una sonrisa cortes pero fue un completo desastre.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- él pregunto de golpe interrumpiendo mi ida.

- No, gracias. No sabes a donde-

- Es la dirección hacia tu casa ¿no? –Yo no respondí.- no tengo problema en llevarte.

- Arnold, ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto en voz baja, pero yo si escuche.

Qué situación más incómoda.

-Oh, disculpa.-Al fin volteo a verla.- Ella es Helga, es…

- Soy una vieja amiga de la secundaria. Un placer.- le conteste y le regale una sonrisa torcida no muy sincera.

- Ahm, si. Y ella es Gabriela, es una amiga de San Lorenzo.

-Mucho gusto.-Ella me extendió la mano y yo le tome por unos segundos.

- Oh, eres latina. –intente ser un poco mas sociable, aunque me costara.

- ¿También sabes español? –Eso… ¿eso acaso era una sonrisa fingida?

-No, no. En realidad no.

-…déjame llevarte a tu casa.- insistió nuevamente.

-Yo puedo caminar. Gracias.-Declare.

Ella lo tomo del brazo y note como lo halaba de manera sutil. No se sentía cómoda, pero no la culpo, yo tampoco lo estaba. Quería irme de ahí, pero caí en cuenta de que había algo más en ella, ella se estaba sintiendo... ¿amenazada?

-Arnold, debemos irnos. Es tarde.- su voz era suave y baja y a la vez molesta. Demasiado buena para mí gusto, como sabrán.

-Disculpen. Debo irme…- voltee sin esperar ninguna palabra que me detuviera.

- Helga…- dijo de manera casi imperceptible. Pero yo no me detuve, solo fingí que no lo había escuchado y seguí.

Llegue a una esquina y sin dudarlo gire y seguí. Tenía que caminar, y salir de ahí. Sentía que aguataba la respiración, debía alejarme y mas nada.

Cuando ya sabía que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me detuve.

Respire profundo y di el suspiro más profundo que jamás había dado en mi vida. Escuchaba mi corazón, estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Cualquiera creería que había visto a un fantasma, pero lo curioso era que si lo había hecho.

Sabía que no debía haber vuelto a Hillwood, lo sabía. Como quería tomar mis maletas y todo lo que me pertenecía y largarme de este lugar. Sentía que todos esos demonios de los que siempre hui volvían a aparecer porque eso era realmente lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo pude dejarme convencer? ¿En qué momento permití que esto sucediera?

* * *

El camino a la casa de Huéspedes fue tan silencioso, ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente? ¿Quién era ella?

Arnold se veía tan pensativo, tanto que me preocupaba. Jamás lo había visto de esta forma ¿Quién era esa que lo dejaba actuando de esta forma? Yo de verdad quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero sentía que era inoportuno ¿Por qué me siento como si estuvieran a punto de arrebatarme algo? Que aunque no me pertenecía, sentía que sí.

Llagamos a casa, aun sin decir ni una palabra, bajamos las maletas y entramos.

-Qué bueno que ya volvieron ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Apareció la Sra. Shortman desde la sala.

-Ahm, bueno… Arnold se ofreció a darme un pequeño paseo.-le sonreí no muy convencida, aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.- Arnold…-lo llame al verlo subir por las escaleras sin decir ni una sola palabra pero él se limito a responderme, su mente no estaba ahí, con nosotras.

-Debe estar cansado, cariño. –Ella poso su mano por mis hombros y empezó a llevarme hasta la sala pero yo no podía quitar mi vista de Arnold y las escaleras.- ven, te quiero enseñar algo.- fuimos hasta la sala y ella se sentó en el sofá dándome un espacio para que yo me sentara.- ¿recuerdas que me mencionaste que querías conocer más a Arnold? –eso enseguida llamo mi atención y me senté junto a ella.

- Si, lo recuerdo.-mi emoción era algo obvia.

-Esto es justo lo que acabo de encontrar, el álbum familiar ¿quieres verlo?

-¡Si, por supuesto!-me acerque más.

-Bueno…

Ella saco de las cajas un gran libro, limpio un poco el polvo, lo poso en sobre sus piernas y lo abrió. Era tan viejo que las páginas sonaban mientras se despegaban de las otras. Yo no podía disfrazar la emoción que tenia de conocer a Arnold de pequeño.

-Mira, estas son de él de pequeño, con sus abuelos.-Ella no pudo evitar reír al ver el disfraz que tenía la señora que aparentemente era la abuela de Arnold, cosa que me dio mucha gracia.- que no te sorprenda, ella era así.-paso otra pagina.- Aquí están más de él de pequeño con ellos. Como le encantaba estar con ellos y como ellos lo amaban a él.-ella lo decía de una forma tan hermosa.

-Qué lindo.- era muy adorable verlo de pequeño, lucia tan alegre.- y ¿ellos quienes son?-pregunte en otra de las fotos.

-Ahm, estos son los que antes eran huéspedes. Casi no tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos pero sabíamos que eran buenas personas y que también querían a Arnold.

-Oh, y ¿este es Gerald, verdad?-señale la otra foto.

-Sí, él mismo, siempre juntos desde pequeños. Siempre ha sido su mejor amigo.

Reí.- Bonitos disfraces.

-Sí, la abuela siempre celebraba día de acción de gracias como el 4 de Julio.- rio conmigo.

Por poco estuve a punto de preguntar su evidente ausencia en esas fotos, pero recordé que Arnold me había contado uno de sus mayores pesares cuando era niño y la ausencia de sus papas. Recuerdo que el día que me lo dijo me sentí tan especial y a la vez triste por sus desventuras, pero era una de las pocas cosas de su pasado que había logrado compartí conmigo.

-Hubiera querido conocernos.- me dije a mi misma y ella escucho.

-Eran personas maravillosas. Estoy muy agradecida de ellos por lo que han hecho con Arnold.-la nostalgia que salía de sus palabras me conmovió. Pose mi mano sobre su hombro.- mira, esta fue en el jardín de niños. Esa es la pequeña gorra que antes acostumbraba a usar. -sonrió.

Pude haber compartido la sonrisa si no hubiera sido por una persona en particular que me llamo la atención. Era ella, era la misma chica de esta tarde.

-Esta es en primaria, con su profesor. Uno de sus favoritos.- Otra vez, estaba esa chica en una parte no muy importante de la foto, pero igual estaba ahí.- ¡Oh, mira esta! Su primera obra de teatro, y él era Romeo. Que encanto.- Realmente era lind-…espera… esa Julieta. Otra vez la uni-ceja. No, no podía negarlo, era ella de nuevo. – Aquí están en el famoso campo Gerald, con la pandilla.- De nuevo ella.- y aquí en uno de sus cumpleaños.- Ella – Esto fue en un campamento - Ella ¡Otra vez!- como disfruto esa época.

-Si…

-Estas son de la secundaria, cuando volvimos de San Lorenzo. Estaba tan feliz de volver a Hillwood, casi iba a concluir su curso final. Esta es con su padre, son tan parecidos ambos.

-Tan nobles también.- sonreí.

-Y muy aventureros.- Rio.- ¡Mira! –Yo me sobresalte un poco, me había asustado- esta es una de mis favoritas, es tan encantadora, simplemente me encanta esta foto. Arnold en su baile de graduación. –No…

Y era esa la "encantadora foto" que abarcaba toda una página de aquel libro. Arnold lucía un esmoquin azul y junto a él… junto a él estaba ella. Otra vez ella, sonriendo con él, ella hacia un gesto desagradable con su mano que todos parecían aprobar. ¿Por qué se veían tan felices? Esa cara de Arnold, su cara tan diferente a las que alguna vez vi. A pesar de estar sonrojado se veía tan feliz.

Yo… me sentía tan poca comparada con esa chica. No, ella no podía ser alguien importante para él, yo solo estaba especulando. Si, pudieron ser buenos amigos antes y listo.

No podía dejarme llevar por cualquier cosa, no podía ser tan negativa.

* * *

Mis nudillos dieron suaves golpes sobre la puerta mientras mi cuerpo se inclinaba un poco a está para escuchar un poco.

-¿Puedo…puedo pasar?-no quería molestarlo, por lo que pregunte es voz baja.- ¿A-arnold?

-Entra -respondió con su normal tono sutil, lo que me alivio. Gire la perilla y abrí suavemente la puerta.- dime, ¿sucede algo? –el estaba sentado sobre su cama y cerré la puerta. Habían varias cajas a su alrededor. Solo acomodaba su recamara. ¿Tuviste algún problema al bajar las escaleras y subir? Están un poco viejas y oxidadas, no se ha vuelto muy fácil. Aunque tiene un truco para bajarlas sin problemas.

-No, no tuve ningún problema.- le sonreí y me senté a su lado. Y el prosiguió con su labor.- Tu mamá… ella me mostro el álbum de fotos.- el poso sus ojos verdes sobre mí.- tus abuelos se veían tan agradables.- le sonreí, aunque ciertamente no era de eso de lo que quise hablar, pero… tenía miedo. Miedo de saber de ella, de que representaba para él.

-Y lo eran, eran los mejores abuelos que existen.- el quito su vista de mi nuevamente y sonrió. De esas de sus sonrisas que revelaban su dicha.

- No lo dudo.

- A pesar de lo locos que estaban.- carcajeó.- estoy muy seguro que si los hubieras conocido, los hubieras querido mucho.

- Si tú lo dices, entonces no me cabe ninguna duda. -empecé a jugar con mis dedos. Algo me llamo la atención al ver dentro de una de las cajas.- Oh, ¿esta es tu vieja gorra?

-¡Ah, aquí estaba!- la saco de la caja y la limpio un poco- estuve buscándola como loco.

- Era tu gorra favorita ¿cierto?

- Aun lo es. Créeme, tiene mucha importancia para mí.

- Y ¿Por qué ya no la usas?

- No, ya no es necesario usarla. Antes, cuando era niño, la usaba porque era uno de los recuerdos de mis padres. Cuando los volví a ver decidí que ya no era necesario llevarla puesta, sin embargo aun representaba las tantas aventuras que alguna vez tuve, por eso la guarde.

- Interesante.- le sonreí y con un movimiento rápido le quite la gorra y me la coloque.

Sus labios se empezaron a curvear formando una sonrisa perfecta. Él intento quitarme la gorra pero yo lo esquive y me reí más aun.

Nuestro pequeño juego fue interrumpido por el celular de Arnold, él se levanto y lo saco de su bolsillo y empezó a andarlo.

-Qué extraño…

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preocupe.

-Es de Gerald, pregunta donde estoy. Parece urgente.- su cara era de extrañeza y enseguida recordé algo de lo que no conocía su importancia.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Arnold, de verdad discúlpame. A mitad del viaje, mientras descansabas, te llamo tu amigo, quería comunicarse contigo enseguida y yo le dije que cuando despertaras te informaría. De verdad discúlpame, lo había olvidado.- estaba tan avergonzada.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Iré a bajo y me comunicare con él. Nuevo en unos minutos.

-Okey.- le sonreí.

Salió tranquilo de la habitación.

No pude esperar más y me abalancé sobre su cama. Un enorme suspiro salió de mi boca.

_«Que delicioso aroma…»_ pensé. Todo olía a él. Era tan emocionante pensar que estaba en su vieja habitación donde paso tantas noches y tantos días mientras crecía.

Como quisiera poder devolver el tiempo y hacerlo conocido mucho antes, y pasar tantas aventuras juntos.

Conocí a Arnold gracias a mi tío Eduardo, hace 5 años. Yo era colaboradora de muchas de las investigaciones de mi tío, y de los Sres. Shortman y Arnold en algunas ocasiones nos ayudaba para sus prácticas universitarias.

Como se notaba su pasión por la arqueología, si no hubiese sido por su universidad sabia que pasaría horas investigando por su cuenta, pero él quería prepararse correctamente.

Su carisma y su infinita amabilidad me habían cautivado por completo. Sí, yo quería a Arnold, él de verdad me gustaba. Simplemente estaba enamorada de él. Todos lo notaban, ¡y era tan vergonzoso! A veces llegaba a pensar que él se daba de la vista gorda, pero no, él no era de esa clase de persona, solo era denso. Estaba segura que algún día le diría sobre mis sentimientos, lo haría pero aun no sabía cuándo.

Cuando estaba cerca de él me ponía tan nerviosa que hasta resultaba ser torpe. Solo lo quería para mí, y era algo estúpidamente egoísta pero era algo tan imposible de controlar, me dolía el pecho de solo pensar que no pasaría pero… yo debía de dejar de pensar así y estaba dejando de hacerlo para ser sincera, solo que… esta tarde había sentido que me apretaban el corazón, cuando esa chica apareció, sentí que ella podía cambiar las cosas, que había algo más. Mi corazón se estremeció al ver que ellos habían creado una burbuja y que yo no estaba en ella.

¡No, no, no Gabriela! Ya deja de pensar en eso. Ella no te quitara a Arnold, no debo de sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas.

Me acomode de costado sobre la cama.

Arnold… si tan solo me dejaras entrar en tu corazón. No sé que pasara si me sigues enamorando, no creo aguantar más.

* * *

Ya puerta se abrió y enseguida me senté en la cama como si nunca hubiera estado acostada sobre ella.

Era él.

-¿Lograste hablar con tu amigo?-estaba apenada, esperaba que el no hubiese visto min atrevimiento. Él no respondió- ¿todo bien?

-Si-dijo en pocas palabras, se veía algo preocupado-. Discúlpame Gabriela, pero ¿podrías dejarme solo unos minutos?- sonrió, pero era una sonrisa torcida que delataba su falsedad. El resplandor de sus ojos lucia apagado, ¿él estaba triste acaso?

-Oh, claro, no hay problema- me levante de la cama y fui hasta la puerta-. N-nos vemos ahora- y salí.

Me mordí el labio de preocupación, la curiosidad estaba creciendo. ¿Cuál sería la causa de su tristeza? Mi dulce Arnold…

* * *

La puerta sonó y yo ni siquiera tenía intensiones de responder, solo quería esta sola.

Sin embargo, esta persona no aguardo por una respuesta.

-¡Hay algo que tengo que decirte!-dijo de manera alarmante al instante que abría la puerta con brusquedad y la cerraba de nuevo con delicadeza.

Yo estaba en el sofá junto a mi cama abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos mientras hundía mi cabeza en ellos.

-Phoebe, no estoy de humor para noticias.

-Es muy importante, Helga.- escuche como se sentaba a orillas de la cama frente a mí.

-No me interesa saberlo.- sentencie.

-Helga… Arnold está aquí.- baje mis piernas y la mire justo a los ojos sin sorpréndeme, cosa que a ella le resuelto extraño.

-Phoebe… eso ya lo sé.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Bueno, ahora les explicare porque demore en subir capitulo. De verdad discúlpenme pero había estado full con la universidad, tenía que entregar dos guiones y no tenia inspiración para escoger de que escribir y cuando ya tenía el capitulo casi terminado lo metí a un pendrive para terminarlo en otra computadora y un amigo luego me lo pidió prestado y tardo una semana en devolvérmelo -_- buej, el caso es que espero que sigan leyendo el fic porque me daría mucha pena saber que no lo están leyendo ya y lloraría :'l y si pueden y consideran que mi fic es bueno, estaría encantada de que pudieran compartirlo a otras personas, ya que me quisiera tener la satisfacción de recibir respuesta para saber que no estoy perdiendo tiempo, aunque suene feito :'l

Bueno, no sigo más c: espero poder subir el sábado. Gracias por las personas que me comentan y siguen la historia TTuTT

**_God bless you! _**


End file.
